


Sleep In

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, let them be gay and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: “Come back to bed,” Kagura mumbles, words almost slurring from residual sleep. He hums softly, curling around Ragna and burying his face in his silver locks. “I don't have to go anywhere until this evening. I wanna cuddle for a little longer.”





	Sleep In

**Author's Note:**

> i'm good at pointless fluff.  
> apparently ragna's birthday is also national writers' day. who knew. i do now.  
> happy birthday fuckhands mcedgelord. ~~it's not 12 yet it counts...~~

A tired grunt of disagreement leaves Kagura’s lips when Ragna slides out of bed and he stirs, blindly groping at the empty space beside him in an attempt to find his now absent boyfriend. He's gone only around half an hour making breakfast, but to Kagura it feels like an eternity. Although Ragna does return, it's to rouse Kagura rather than join him. “Hey. I know you're not asleep.” Then, shaking his shoulder gently and sighing in annoyance, “Get up.” Turning over, Kagura pulls Ragna by the arm back into bed, embracing him and snickering at the surprised noise he made upon being jerked forward. “The hell-!? Are you trying to dislocate my damn shoulder?” Ragna complains, grimacing and clutching his arm.

“Come back to bed,” Kagura mumbles, words almost slurring from residual sleep. He hums softly, curling around Ragna and burying his face in his silver locks. “I don't have to go anywhere until this evening. I wanna cuddle for a little longer.” 

It's sort of hard for Ragna to say no. Sleepy Kagura is cute. “I just made breakfast. It's gonna get cold if we stay too long,” Ragna says, frowning. Ugh. Why can't he do both? As content as he'd be to stay, he refuses to waste food. 

“Babe…” Kagura half whines, half groans in discontent, but his pleas go unheeded as Ragna slips an arm beneath him to aid in lifting him off the bed. Standing with Kagura clumsily wrapped around his torso, Ragna shifts the arm supporting him so he can open the door. “Wh- Don't just  _ pick me up _ !” He scrambles to cling to Ragna to avoid falling flat on the floor. Given he never thinks about it, Kagura genuinely forgets Ragna can, in fact, carry him if he really wants to. Needless to say, he's never really wanted to. Nor has anyone else. This is almost surreal. 

“Too late.” Ragna snorts at how Kagura pouts, face red as he leans his head on his shoulder. Maybe he should do this more often; Kagura's indignant resignation is adorable. But he's also kind of heavy. “It's not like you can't go back after you eat. Is laying in bed really what you wanna do before you have to work?”

A smile plays on Kagura’s lips as he kisses Ragna's cheek then the underside of his jaw, nestling his face in the crook of Ragna’s neck after. “I do if it's with you.”

Despite his best efforts, Ragna's face tinges with pink. He wishes his heart hadn't skipped a beat at Kagura’s remark like it had. “Y'know, I can drop you for saying that cheesy shit.”

“You won't because you love it.”

Unfortunately, in Ragna’s opinion at least, he's right on both counts. Though he considers it sappy bullshit from anyone else, he appreciates the affectionate things Kagura says to him more than he'd say. And if he dropped Kagura he'd feel pretty guilty. Even if the almost palpable smugness from being right that seems to be radiating from Kagura makes him want to, the  _ smallest _ bit, just to prove him wrong. “Cocky bastard,” he scoffs, pinching Kagura’s thigh. 

Kagura is placed in a chair at the table and pulls Ragna in for a quick kiss before letting him go to sit down beside him. Glancing at the plate in front of him, he raises his eyebrows. Thin pastries filled with strawberries and whipped cream. “You made crepes?” 

Frowning, Ragna can't help but take umbrage with his phrasing. “You had the shit to  _ make _ crepes. D’you have a problem with that?” 

“I didn't mean it like that, babe. It’s just unexpectedly-”

“ _ Don't _ call it cute.” It comes out as less of a warning than Ragna wants it to, sounding more sullen than stern. 

“How ‘bout ‘adorable?’” Kagura’s tone, by contrast, remains playful as he takes a bite of his food. It's surprisingly good. Then again, he knows Ragna can cook. He’d never made anything sweet before, though. 

“Do you know any other words?!” 

“Tons.” 

“You call me cute a hell of a lot.” 

Kagura frowns. “If it’s bothering you, I'll stop.” 

Blush dusts Ragna’s face and he presses his lips into a thin line. He hadn't intended to get so standoffish, but now he's dug himself a hole that he doesn't want to be in and he's equally as reluctant to crawl out of. “It… doesn't,” he manages to croak, poking at his crepes with his fork. His voice is a decrescendo as he goes on. “‘S kinda nice, actually.” 

“Good, cause it's true.” Kagura ruffles Ragna’s already messy hair and kisses his cheek before continuing to eat. 

Once they're done, Ragna takes their plates to the sink. Before he can wash them, Kagura picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. “Kagura-! Goddammit, what do you think you're doing!?” After a few futile kicks, Ragna resigns to being carried away with a defeated sigh. 

Patting the back of Ragna’s leg, Kagura laughs. “I’ll do the dishes later. Now, we're going back to bed.”


End file.
